


DAWN OF END: EPISODE Lunatic Dream

by DoggieCornerW



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggieCornerW/pseuds/DoggieCornerW
Summary: What is this? A reincarnation of a different world? A vision of what's to come? Also called BERSERK VISION EP. A side story-idea from DAWN OF END novel that may be a tease or set up for something else, or an alternative universe that I thought of. Athena is invited to a war game and her Gold Saints are devastated.





	DAWN OF END: EPISODE Lunatic Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saint Seiya Ω : DAWN OF END](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637728) by [DoggieCornerW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggieCornerW/pseuds/DoggieCornerW). 



> Majority of the Gold Saints mentioned are from Seiya Omega; some are from Dawn of End. Seiya and Hyouga are signature characters.
> 
> Taurus may have his own short side story and I'm not sure if or when he'll appear in DoE. Leo is in Ch 32 and Capricorn is in Ch 30. Cancer is in Ch 16.

Was it possible to revere and heroize war gods?

To man, Athena, outside the notion of justice, was a Goddess of war. Few would turn their minds to the thought that she was destructive; rather, they were too familiar and influenced by her kind heart and love of humans. Unlike many other gods of her stature, her approach was against conquest. She must fight, and her susceptibility to being a target riled others to fight and prevent her kindness from meeting a foul death. She would reincarnate on Earth for many generations and raise battle towards divine or mortal evil as her theodicy.

However, there were true Gods of War, of strife and suffering, of anger; Gods that watched men and women climbing into routs and to their deaths. In an intense arena of blood and doom, the Underworld smiled with glee. It was a consensus between two Gods that there would be a Holy War meant for entertainment.

A man named Eugene Daglis kept having dreams. By many, he was told to be adopted by the devil. He knew what it meant to carry a lonely path – because his large ambitions were revolting to humanity.

One day, he said that he would form a display that would go far beyond the Kido Galaxian Wars. It was a loud blood game, but Eugene wanted an excessive name that would lift the hearts of those who watched it. His attendant Enyalius considered "The Valorous Iron Pit" – entering an amphitheatre, one could only live with victory or with enticing strength, or end up as the defeated and dead.

Enyalius was always available to these combat tributes; as generations pass, he had yet to die against his foe. For that reason, he always crept up behind his targets to measure them while they were at rest. That would be his undoing. The blood game had to be put to a stop: Eugene wanted the game to travel across the planet, and the strongest proven souls would become Berserkers. With his wife in hand and bed, wedded on the same day as the Iron Pit and offered as his finest prize, Eugene would watch his exhibition unfold. To his glee, hundreds of other people would personally attend.

"Specters, Saints, Berserkers, Pallasites, Angels, Dryads, Fairies, Terrae, Marinas, The Unholy, Shura, even Demi Gods, I want them all here. If there's Dragons, I want to see them too. Even the weak can become strong; let's see it all explode."

Hearing of this Iron Pit, Athena and her Gold Saints were sent to take on Eugene Daglis. Rather, she and many of her mightiest Saints were invited. She was to sit in an elevated podium box to watch with concern, while Eugene conducted himself with courtesy. The theater would be blotted in blood and he would smile. Besides, only those of similar stature could sit next to him.

Eugene Daglis was a God of War. A true one – the vessel of Ares the Avenger, the malevolent, and one of Athena's most vicious rivals. An epithet of ruin and battle, his name could make her freeze with fear.

His mantra – "Cheer! Scream! Anguish! With fire and iron in our veins, attack! Kill! Conquer!"

After the deaths of Sir Enyalius and Lady Aphrodite, Eugene was fueled by rage. He took the form of a large, long-haired man adorned in golden plates to represent how impressed he was by generations of evolved combat technology. To further prove his fanaticism, the armor folded in to show his bulging pectorals and abdomen. His veins pulsed over his arms and face, the blood swelling, looking like blue scars; his Cosmos made him taller than a Taurus Saint. 220 centi tall and he could bear down Alderbaran of the past.

Ares showed himself in perhaps half his glory. He lured the Gold Saints to his closed-in Great Hall, wide enough to stand them all. A long, wide gallery with high ceiling windows and decorated in high drapes.

"Gold Saints of Athena. Your punishment will be hasty as the winds. I won't give you the chance to even breathe the fear. Who will be first? The one who killed my wife—how about you?"

"You would dare kill beautiful woman and children? My roses of justice will end this!" The first to strike and fall would be Pisces. Fearless of a God's might, Amor was promptly thrown and pinned against a wall. The sweep of power that followed after reversed his hope, and crushed his bones. All four of his limbs buckled back, screwed on their joints. He tilted off the wall, dropping onto the floor like a thrown bag of potatoes. The god could've gutted him like a pig if he wanted. Next was Scorpio. Sonia hissed in a breath and her body felt heavy. She fell back, her vision blurry. Just seconds before, she unleashed her crimson stings and was assured they struck; the instant after, a hot surge enraged inside. The Gold Cloth seemed helpless from what wave that hit her, and she felt her life slipping away. Her life snuffed while devoid of fear, it was an unexplainable feeling. There was pain but it quickly dwindled, and she couldn't feel regret.

Ares's enormous mass of muscle and armor were filled with holes, but his clawed gauntlets were smothered in blood. He took the form of an angry, golden beast; his hair grew out dishelved pine spruces.

"You just might be my most worthy opponent. Luckily…you are vile to your core." Taurus's knuckles crackled as the God's eyes were now aimed at him. They charged head on like two ramming bulls. Damnato felt his face twisting; Ares's gauntlet covered his entire face and the Taurus's rush was halted, his feet lifting into the air. Shortly after, an explosion, and the man in the Taurus armor was propelled away.

Integra—with a wave of her hands, darkness swallowed Ares. A form expanded; a giant celestial body landed onto the God-man, and in an impressive display of igniting stardust, Ares seemed gone. But the dark matter suddenly burst with light and the body of Ares broke through, sliding by Gemini. She trembled, and then plummeted over.

Capricorn took in a breath and his green arm flew across the God's high shoulder to hip. In Japan, that was called a _Kasaya_ like the monk robes. The swipe turned into a massive emerald wave that engulfed Ares. Tendrils of energy slid off like smoke from Ares's body. Next, a web of lightning rays fell around him.

A roar of pain or fury, no one knew. Capricorn's arm clashed with a punch and there was a cosmic explosion. Next, Leo was grabbed; Safar's Capricorn Cloth was scorched black and he dropped.

Leo's height was 144cm, a young boy. After being grabbed by his head, he was thrown into the air. He exploded within a large spark, much of his Cloth bursting into pieces.

 _Arg!_ Sagittarius Seiya grabbed his side, a pulsing flame katar piercing and vibrating beneath his ribcage. The pain of it eating him inside nearly paralyzed him. Attempting to pull the katar out seared his hand. A few steps backwards, and the Cancer Saint collapsed right next to him. Cancer's wired frames, cracked and wear, slid off his face.

"Damnit, I think he's getting weaker. He has to be." Seiya's words grumbled through his tightened jaw. He held the burning katar that was desperately trying to kill him. It ate through his Sagittarius Cloth effortlessly and burned his skin and blood, sending tremors of pain. Despite that, he clung stubbornly to his hope.

The door leading into the hall flew open. When she ran in, Athena gasped. She saw her Gold Saints splayed out like dead bodies from a crime scene. Like a mass shooting or a finished battlefield. Ares had Hyouga by his neck and was tossed aside as trash. Before she had reached the door into this new hall, Athena felt everyone disappearing. It was like the death of stars, a cluster of breathing lives, in an instant. There was no time wasted—spears flew towards the Goddess to end her life; they deflected off a strange presence, a pellucid wall.

"Seiya!" Kiki, the Gold Saint of Aries, called out to his old friend, rushing next to Athena's side. He put up his Crystal wall while Athena watched with lament. _Everyone. Even Shir-you're far too young_.

"What's wrong Athena? I will commend your Saints for doing well during the Coliseum battles, but you stand no chance against me."

It was a war that even she could not ignore. Perhaps, compared to her greatest nemesis Hades, Athena could tremble against this evil. But she had to stand her ground. The cost of life may be massive; will they all perish here? Her Cosmos brightened.

In a sway of the War God's arm, obsidian spears spike Kiki, penetrating his Crystal Wall. It shattered into shards of glass. Athena looked back and saw the melted tears in the Aries Saint.

"He's so...strong." Under breath Kiki murmured, falling onto his knees.

Athena's eyes shined and she lifted her nike, her glow effusing the large hallway. Whose strength was truly stronger between the two war gods?

Many generations ago, Athena enforced a decree to have Ares's soldiers beheaded; her heart and her Saints were truly strong, and it was always a wonder whether if it was stronger than Ares's glorification to the raw elements of battle. Justice and humanity, or those raw elements of battle that even brought said humanity together and helped it grow?

"Beautiful Athena! Beautiful! Show me your rage! Your strength! Use your anguish and attack me."

Ares avoided the Pantheon, having few followers, while living on the battlefield. Now with the return of the Underworld, he decided on a purpose for himself on Earth. He wanted to resume his battles by taking Eugene Daglis's body.

"Perish! Perish!"

To have such a vision; Kido Saori could not remember having faced the War God before, only hearing accounts from the records of Sanctuary. To imagine a scene in her sleep, to wake up with palpitations, was always a premonition to an intense danger. It always challenged to shake her faith in the Saints. This was especially after the latest Holy War with Hades. The vision or dream ended with that wrathful voice roaring into her mind and memory, and a large partisan razing through Kiki and then her. Whatever she saw – it caused her skin to crawl. She looked down at the tremors from her palm.

Sensing her anguish, Seiya rushed into her room. When Athena looked up to see him, her eyes suddenly met with a blood red flower.

"Oh Lady Athena, my heart cries out to the anguished. I felt your beautiful light exposed to fear and I rushed to your rescue. Here, a flower of justice to ease your pain." Kneeling between her and Seiya was Pisces Amor, offering his rose while in a curtsy.

Seiya leaned in closer, his face filled with worry. "We heard you scream Lady Athena, did you have a nightmare?"

She screamed? Athena couldn't remember, but seeing the faces of Seiya and Safar, who followed, and listening to Amor's overdramatic words of comfort convinced her otherwise. Later, the Pope would appear and speak of records on Ares's appearance in history. While the volume of Holy Wars against the battle god was much fewer compared to Hades and Poseidon, Ares was often influenced by other gods and Athena struggled against him significantly. Ares's hatred amplified after the Trojan.

"Does the destiny in the stars foretell of his return?" Athena asked.

"For now, it is only contingency."

"If ever, why would he rise now?"

"It is possible," the Pope began to postulate, "that he will be used to swell the dead. Thus, he will form a game to shed the population."


End file.
